The Wish
by Lycanthrope530
Summary: Merton finds a book which will gant him his deepest, darkest wish. But, something goes wrong.
1. Default Chapter

Merton ran his hand over the spines of the books in his library. He found one of interest, and removed it from the bookcase. The book, one of his many spell books, was bound in dark black leather, which was weathered and cracked with age. As Merton opened the book, a plume of dust shot into his face. Coughing and teary-eyed, he set the book down on his desk. After recovering, he opened the book again, thumbing through the yellowed pages. The pages were scrawled with ancient writing, mostly Latin, with some red-inked side notes in Japanese. Suddenly, Merton's eyes widened. He slammed the book shut, tucked it under his arm, and ran out the door.  
  
Merton drove to school, well over the speed limit. For one, he was excited about what he had discovered. And two, he was running late. He quickly parked, his 21-foot hearse taking up two spaces. He ran inside, and then made a beeline for Tommy's locker. Tommy was there, marking his calendar for the full moon. He did a double take, noting that there were two full moons listed for the month. Merton ran up to Tommy, skidding to a halt, just inches before he would have taken down a sophomore cheerleader. He profusely apologized, and then walked over to Tommy.  
  
"Tommy, you'll never guess what I found!"  
  
Tommy glanced at Merton, a worried look in his eye.  
  
"Mert, did you know that there are two full moons this month? Jeez, I can never get a break!"  
  
"Yea, yea I know" Merton said. "That what I wanted to talk to you about"  
  
Merton held up the book excitedly.  
  
"Aw, stand back man, that stinks," exclaimed Tommy, waving the air. "How old is that thing? It looks like it from medieval times or something."  
  
"Actually, it was even a bit earlier than that. I didn't even know I had this book, it was just sitting on my shelf."  
  
"So what does this have to do with the full moons?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Oh, right," Merton said. He opened up the ancient book. "Well, if my Latin skills are as sharp as they used to be, this book states that, 'On the first night, of the month of the blue moon, one wish will be granted to the current proprietor of this manuscript.' Either that, or it says, 'Is there really a Cheese God, Daddy?' My guess would be that it is the first one."  
  
Tommy had a confused look in his eye. "So, what does it mean? You can wish for anything you want?"  
  
"Actually not. According to the manuscript, the spell will tap into the far recesses of your sub-conscious mind, and make your deepest, darkest desire come true. I can't wait for tonight!"  
  
"I don't know, it just doesn't seem right, Merton"  
  
But Merton wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking about what may happen that night. He walked off to class, submerged in his own thoughts.  
  
Later that night, Merton was in his room, getting ready for the "ceremony". He looked down at the book for a moment, and then grabbed three red candles off his shelf. He quietly whispered a chant as he lit each one. After completing this, he knelt down on the floor.  
  
"Eis, Iesu, pavor-nocturnus. Domine, agricoli, dona. Iesu, dona, desiderium-cupio."  
  
Suddenly, thunder pierced the night sky, causing Merton to jump. Rain poured onto the ground, so heavy it was as if it were of lead. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the clouds cleared. Suddenly, the door began to creak. It bulged out impossibly, as if made of rubber. Then the wood splintered, sending pieces everywhere. Smoke poured into the room from outside. A figure stood in the doorway, silhouetted in the fog. Merton, still in position on the ground, was amazed beyond comprehension. Then the figure stepped into the room, smoke billowing around him. As Merton looked on, he suddenly realized whom it was. The figure was none other than that of Tommy. He was in werewolf form, and he looked straight at Merton, eyes glowing.  
  
"Aw Tommy, you ruined my door. Haven't you heard of knocking? Or even trying the doorknob?" Merton said.  
  
He stood up, and walked over to Tommy.  
  
"What happened to you? Is there a reason fur-face made a cameo tonight?"  
  
In reply, Tommy grabbed Merton by the arms, and literally threw him into the wall. Dazed and confused, Merton tried to stand up, obviously in pain.  
  
"What happened? Did you forget your rabies vaccination?" he groaned.  
  
Finally, Tommy ran over and lifted Merton up by his shirt. The material stretched and tore at the neck. Merton grabbed a pendent from around his neck, and pushed into Tommy's palm. The lycanthrope howled in pain as steam rose up from his hand. He looked down to see the initials 'MJD' crudely burned backwards into his hand. Merton grabbed an ancient broadsword from his wall and brandished it in Tommy's face. Tommy grabbed the sword and bent it in half as if made of aluminum foil. Merton cowered in the corner.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked.  
  
"Your wish, is my command," Tommy replied.  
  
He grabbed Merton's head and turned it to the side. He howled and then bit Merton's neck, right at the jugular vein. Merton felt the fangs sink into his flesh, and the powerful jaw masticating, as the werewolf "venom" flowed through him. He flailed weakly at his attacker, who he thought was his best friend. As his vision blurred and he sank to the floor, he thought to himself, "Is this what I really wanted?"  
  
Hours later, Merton awoke on the floor of his lair. His whole body ached, especially his neck. He dared not touch it, for the pain would have been immense. He slowly and laboriously crawled to his desk. As he eased himself into the chair, he turned his head to what remained of the door. Big mistake. Like a fire, the pain flared up in Merton's neck. In spite of himself, he screamed aloud. Gritting his teeth, he powered up his Internet connection. It was a race against time. Before, the search was for a cure for his friend. But, ever since the Flugelhoff incident, he had "laid back" on the quest for a cure. He did want to help Tommy, but he was afraid that he would be dropped as soon as Tommy had no real reason to hang out anymore.  
Now, the search was being done for himself. It may seem a little selfish, but Tommy was one of rare blood. Most lycanthropes were evil. It wasn't their fault, really. Their blood was tainted by an evil passed on through the generations. But Tommy was special. He had the evil inside of him, yes, but he had the power to suppress it. He was one of the lucky few.  
Merton worked more feverously than ever before, writing down notes, saving documents, book-marking pages. He'd get up every half-hour to check his wound, dressing and redressing it. The blood had soaked through seven bandages already. He knew he had to go to a hospital, but what could they do for him? By the time he'd be discharged, he would have already been well into the change. He could feel himself begin to get weak. But, he also began to feel his teeth begin to get just a bit longer. He knew he was running out of time. Then, finally, he found something and printed it off. He stared at the screen, hoping that what he was reading was not really there:  
  
"The relationship between Alpha and Beta werewolves is a complex one. Once a subject is bitten by a werewolf, his or her life and death are doomed to the werewolf curse. The victim does, however, have some hope - as long as they themselves do not taste human blood, the curse is reversible. If the Alpha werewolf is killed - through some action of the Beta - the Beta's curse is broken. It is important to note that whether the Beta werewolf was bitten by the Alpha werewolf himself or by another Beta, it is the Alpha who must be destroyed - the source of the original tainted blood. It is also an interesting note that since Betas and Alphas share common blood, an Alpha cannot physically harm a Beta of his own bloodline by his own hands without inflicting the same injury upon himself. However, if a Beta is harmed or killed by another, it does not affect the Alpha."  
  
Merton's spirits and head sank. In order to save himself, he'd have to destroy his one true friend. He knew that Tommy did not know what he was doing when he bit him. He was under a spell. But, perhaps if he destroyed him, he would not only help himself, but save Tommy as well. There would be no more sightings, no more mobs, no more...  
  
Wait, wait. What was he thinking? He was contemplating murder. And it was not just murder; it was the thought of killing his best friend.  
  
Suddenly, Tommy walked into the room. He was in human form, and looked quite tired.  
  
"What happened in here, man? Did the A-bomb hit or something?"  
  
"Not unless the 'A-bomb' is the football captain," exclaimed Merton.   
  
"What are you saying, I did this?" Tommy said.  
  
"Yes, well, not exactly you. Remember that spell I showed you? Well, it turns out that my deepest wish was to be a werewolf, like you."  
  
It was then that Tommy noticed Merton's injured neck. Suddenly, Merton's eyes rolled over white, and he fell. Tommy ran over and caught him just before he hit the concrete. Tommy carried Merton over to the bed. He then sat down at Merton's desk, thinking. The printer just then caught his eye. He picked up the single sheet of paper from the tray, and read. Then he did something he had not done for many, many years. He cried.  
  
Merton awoke to find Tommy typing at the computer. Merton's neck was numb, but there was a dull pain, like it was being locked away. He sat up, slowly. Tommy looked over at him for a moment.  
  
"Good, I was afraid we were going to lose you."  
  
"We?"  
  
Tommy pointed to Rasputin, who was slithering up the bedpost.   
  
"Tommy, what are you doing?"  
  
"Searching for a cure for you. I checked, and you are out of wolf's bane."  
  
"Yea we used it all to save Lori."  
  
"So far, Merton, after searching for three hours, I have found one cure for you."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"The one you already found."  
  
"Tommy, you can't let me do that. It's preposterous, it's wrong, it's-"  
  
"It's the only thing logical," Tommy interrupted. "We can't risk losing you to the curse. Me? I'm dispensable. Look at me, I'm a monster. I will always be on the run, watching my back, forever being accused of being evil. As you even said once 'You're an abomination of all that's natural'. And you're right. I can never be normal."  
  
"But why must you save me in return for your death?"  
  
"Because you can help people. There are thousands of people cursed, by this, this living hell. You have helped me. And you can help others. Show them the light. Let them know how they can do good deeds for the earth, like I have done. My soul is tainted, for I have tasted human blood. It is best for me, and you, if my soul is set free."  
  
By this time, both of them had tears in their eyes. Tommy went to Merton's closet, and opened the door. He carefully grabbed a dagger from the wall. He touched the tip of the blade carefully. A small plume of smoke rose from his finger, as the blade was of silver alloy. He walked over to Merton. He then took Merton's hand, and placed it on the handle. He then touched the tip to his chest.  
  
"Do it, Merton"  
  
"I- I can't"  
  
"DO IT!" Tommy yelled. His eyes flared yellow, brighter than Merton had ever seen before.  
  
Then, as if someone else was doing it, Merton thrust the blade into his best friend's chest. Tommy screamed. He quickly transformed into wolf form, then back again. Then to wolf again. He repeated this process, over and over again, like a strobe light. Finally, he grabbed Merton's hand, and held it tight. He slowly faded into human form, steam rising from his chest, tears running down his cheeks. He looked up at Merton, eyes still faintly glowing.  
  
"Merton, you've been my best friend. And you always will be. Thank you..."  
  
The light faded from Tommy's eyes, and then they closed. And, for the first time since that fateful night camping, he seemed at peace. Merton collapsed, as a strange sensation surged through his body. He felt the wound on his neck, and noticed that it was nearly gone. He looked at Tommy's lifeless body. Suddenly, and strangely, he turned transparent. His body literally faded away, and the knife hovered in the air for a moment, and then clattered to the floor.  
  
"That was like the movie Return of the Jedi when Yoda... Oh forget it"  
  
Merton tried to stand, but he was too exhausted. So he slept, alone, on the hard concrete.  
  
  
  
Some of you may not be pleased with this ending. But that is the way I see it, and you can't change that.  



	2. New ending, just a tad different, not by...

The light faded from Tommy's eyes, and then they closed. And, for the first time since that fateful night camping, he seemed at peace. Merton collapsed, as a strange sensation surged through his body. He felt the wound on his neck, and noticed that it was nearly gone. He looked at Tommy's lifeless body. Suddenly, and strangely, he turned transparent. His body literally faded away, and the knife hovered in the air for a moment, and then clattered to the floor.  
  
"That was like the 1983 classic George Lucas film, Return of the Jedi"  
  
Merton awaited the usual "What happened?". But it never came. Of course, it would never again come. The idea of what he had just done started to sink in.  
  
"Why had he made me do that?" Merton said to himself, as the warm tears ran down his face. He picked up the knife, and held it to his body, and cried more.  
Merton tried to stand, but he was too exhausted. So he slept, alone, on the hard concrete. Far in the distance, he heard a wolf howl.  
  
  



End file.
